


For the love of Fire and Gunpowder

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Alternate Universe - Magic, Creeper!Gavin, Happy Ending, Multi, One Shot, Plot Twist, Sad, firebird!lindsay, wow was that a plot twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Michael didn't want a prophecy to run his life but it happened anyway





	For the love of Fire and Gunpowder

**Author's Note:**

> *side glances Dangerous Hands document and slides this towards the archive* hi i tried the kings AU

It was one of the oldest things Michael knew.It wasn't really a fact,more of the core of a prophecy he had received as a young child .

 

“ _ Fireworks as the fire bird flies _

_ A fire haired maiden  _

_ A fire hearted girl _

_ The smell of gunpowder follows _

_ The green scaled lad _

_ A kind hearted boy _

_ You will love them _

_ But at the cost of yourself _ ”

 

Michael never told anyone of this,mostly because of the meaning’s obvious -he’s gonna meet the loves of his life,a redhead and a boy in green,but loving them would kill him.

 

So it was easy to lie,make up stories as to why he was not interested in finding a partner.Or partners,his country wasn't that picky.He was only a prince,so that wasn't his first priority.

 

He focused on relations between other kingdoms,making sure to bring his isolated homeland in from the  cold to the warm open embrace of their neighbors.

 

It was the best thing he could have ever done.

 

To the immediate valley below the mountains lay the kingdom of Achievia,a particularly large expanse that welcomes them with open arms. Ran by the combined efforts of King Geoff Ramsey and his royal guards,Michael and his personal guard Jeremy found them fitting in almost instantly among the colorful cast.

 

Aside from the snarky and lovable King Geoff,who instantly made the two of them call him Geoff the moment they met,there was Ryan,the colorful-albeit insane- potion master and head wizard,working alongside Jack the gender-changing right hand of the King. Jeremy fell in with the duo of Trevor and Matt,the Spymaster and Head Architect respectively.

 

It was happy and peaceful,until Michael met  _ them _ .

 

Michael had heard talk of the two the few times had taken time to walk the palace:The Firebird and the Creeper Boy,two of the few non Human residents of the castle. They were the Captain of the Guard and Head Archer,though the castle whispered of them merely as monsters.

 

But to see them in person was something else.

 

Michael met the Firebird during a meeting of kingdoms.She stood in full armor behind Geoff,silent as a statue.Michael was intrigued.At first it seemed that she wore a long and feathery cape that looked almost like fire,but as he looked closer,he saw that the cape was truly wings.

 

He watched her through the meeting,only diverging as he was spoken to.Next to him,the King of some kingdom that he barely knew scoffed.

 

“What?”Michael asked.

 

“Your taste is poor. That monster is nothing special,no one has even seen her face either way.Ramsey just keeps her as a pet-”

 

Michael without warning punched him in the face.The man went flying and the room went silent.

 

“Explain?”Geoff asked nonchalantly,indicated the man with the bleeding nose.

 

“Insulted the Captain.I don't take kindly to that kind of talk of any woman”was all the Prince said before Geoff just nodded and looked at the man who was holding his nose, “Get out,Samuel.This isn't the first time I have gotten word of your disrespect of my captain.Until you gain respect for my court,you and your countrymen are banned from my kingdom and trade will cease for the time being.”

 

“But-”the man was angry

 

“No buts”Geoff was fierce,as he looked at the two guards by the door,who nodded as they approached, “Escort him out”

 

The King glared at Michael before the two guards-Kent and Neal if Michael recalled right-escorted him from the room.

 

“Okay then”Geoff turned back to the others, “Where were we?”

 

\----

 

“Thank you”he is approached by the Captain later,still in armor, “I’ve never had anyone do that for me.”

 

“What?Punch a King’s lights out?”

 

“Stand up for me”

 

Michael was surprised, “Really?But the others of the Court-”

 

“That's a bit different”she sighed,before she remembered that she was wearing a helmet and removed it.Michael’s eyes widened as he was met with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and his best friend was a Siren from the mountain lakes, “I feel rude.My name is Captain Lindsay Tuggey,may I inquire of your name,your highness?”

 

“It's Michael.Also don't call me your highness.Makes me feel annoyed”

 

Lindsay smiled and nodded, “Of course,Michael.”

 

\---0---0---

 

He met the Creeper Boy a month after that,on one of his trips without Jeremy and his first after the punching of King Samuel.

 

“So I-Michael!”Lindsay spots him first.She’s in light leather gear,and her hand is in the grasp of a man decked in a similar fashion,though he had a large green scarf wrapped around his neck and stunning eyes, “This is Gavin!”

 

Gavin looked over the man,and grinned broadly, “You’re the bloke that punched out old Sammy’s lights,hm?”

 

“I see he had a reputation?”Michael asked amused.He even had an accent.Nice eyed and an accent.He was adorable,this Gavin.

 

“Yeah,bastard doesn't like anyone with less than a treasury and a castle”Gavin laughed, before it hit him, “Oh shite,you're Lil J’s-”

 

His smile faded and his grip tightens in Lindsay’s.Michael knew he was worried.

 

“Don't worry”Michael smiled weakly, “I don't care.You and Lindsay are my friends,I don't mind”

 

“But we just met”Gavin said,confused,but Michael laughed.

 

“Then we’re going to be the best of friends”he grinned and Gavin smiled as well.

 

* * *

 

Michael was running.Behind him,he could hear Lindsay and Gavin calling after him.

 

“ _ Fire-haired maiden and green scaled lad... _ ”He muttered, “ _ You will love them _

_ But at the cost of yourself.. _ .”

 

He had known,always known of what they were.But Lindsay had majicked her hair brown,Gavin’s clothing covered his scales so he hadn't thought twice that these two were his prophesied demise.

 

“But I love them so much...”

 

A wave of nausea hits him hard and he stumbles forward,into one of the many trees that started the forest parting the mountains from Achievia.He had no idea he had fled so far so fast.

 

“Michael!”he hears their voices again but nausea is physical pain.He collapses and curls up,vision blurry.Everything screams.

 

“Michael!”his vision catches a glimpse of green,his body feels the warmth of fire and two soft hands grasp his face.

 

The pain lessens,yet still is there.He can feel it in his bones.His vision clears enough to right himself,but with the help of Lindsay and Gavin. The trees are dark in the summer night,but Lindsay's wings are bright enough to replace the stars.

 

“Why did you run Boi?”Gavin asks softly as they settle Michael against a tree and he catches his breath amid the pain, “What happened?”

 

Michael grit his teeth. The worry in their faces was prominent,he didn't know how to word his next phrases.

 

“I-”There is a crack as a branch breaks.Someone enters the clearing and  Michael is cut off.

 

“Well,look here” King Samuel and several guards are standing there,dressed in dark attire,weapons at the ready, “The young King and Ramsey’s pet monsters”

 

“What are you doing here?”Lindsay growled, “You and your people are forbidden from Achievia and it lands”

 

“But the forest in which we stand is no man's”Samuel raised his arms, “So we are not in Achievia”

 

“Then leave”Gavin growled and his eyes flashed a toxic green.

 

Samuel just laughed and waved his hand. The men around him raised swords and bows,all aimed at them.

 

“The rumor will probably be a bear,maybe a spider or three”Samuel grins before raising a hand and a cloud of dark magic appeared,crackling with evil lightning.

 

“You underestimate Geoff”Lindsay hissed as Samuel just laughed and the magic in his hand grew in size and darkness, “He will know that to be false”

 

“We’ll just have to see”his eyes darted to look at Lindsay,Gavin,then finally Michael, “Farewell”

 

He lobbed the magic at them.

 

Michael's body roared in pain but he still pushed himself up,straight into the path.

 

“Michael!”Lindsay and Gavin both screamed.

 

The pain intensified.His bones turned to stone .His body was ravished with the magic,the darkness.It was fire.

 

He fell back,body convulsing.

 

There was a scream.

 

\---

\---

 

“Geoff!”the king and the other members of the court turn as the doors slam inward.Lindsay and Gavin stumble in,Michael’s unmoving form between them. They are a mess,clothes torn and covered in mud,cuts bleeding over their bodies.One of Lindsay's wings is bent awkwardly and Gavin’s eyes are still glowing acid green.

 

“Lindsay!Gavin!”They are caught by Jack and Kent as they collapse,and Steffie and Ashley are fighting their way through the crowd to see what they could do.Upon their states,the two non-humans were carted off to the infirmary.It wasn't missed in the way Gavin and Lindsay wouldn't leave Michael however,so they brought him along.

 

“What happened?”Geoff asks Lindsay as Steffie sets to work almost immediately on her wing.

 

“Sam-gah!”Steffie sets the wing back and Lindsay catches a breath, “King Samuel and his men...attacked us in the forest bordering the town,the no man's land...”

 

Next to them,Gavin hisses as Ashley's deft hands work on healing a particularly painful bruise.

 

“Why would he do that?”Geoff was confused, “He hasn't been in this castle or near you for over two years.”

 

“What occurred?”Jack asked.

 

“Humans are bloody weird”Gavin pipes up and Lindsay nods, “But he came up on us, and made a huge ball of magic.Michael jumped in front of us.He took the blast,then he fell back.He was dead almost instantly”

 

“But what happened to you two?”

 

“We killed him”Lindsay chuckled painfully, “Technically it was a bear,maybe a spider or three”

 

“Maybe a skeleton too”Gavin's busted lips moved into a smile.

 

_ “Michael!”they cried again as he fell. _

 

_ “You two...”he hissed as the pain hit again. _

 

_ “Hang on,I can-”Lindsay raised her hand to begin healing but Michael stopped her. _

 

_ “Don't.I’ve been waiting for this day for many years”he coughed and a bit of blood dribbled, “I’m sorry it was like this” _

 

_ “What are you talking about,boi?”Gavin asked. _

 

_ “It's...a long story...”he coughed again, “But I wanted to say something...” _

 

_ He reached up and took their faces. _

 

_ “You two are so beautiful.Don’t let them tell you otherwise”Lindsay sniffed as Michael grit his teeth.Gavin nuzzled into his hand,“Remember:You two are as human as they come,and that...,I love...” _

 

_ His head lolled and his hands slipped.The tears broke in both sets of eyes. _

 

_ “Ahhhh,look at this sickening scene”Samuel scoffed before his men raised weapons again, “Kill them already” _

 

_ The air exploded in heat. _

 

_ “You can try”Lindsay's eyes were firey,Gavin’s acid, “Oh,you can fucking try”  _

  
}oo0oo{

“Michael,wait up!”Geoff groaned as the man stalked down the hall. The king turned on the other before rolling his eyes and continuing on.

 

“Linds?Gav?”the two were in the gardens as they usually were almost every time they could when they came down to visit the castle.He found them by the trail of sound from the flute Gavin was most likely playing.

 

Gavin was the first to react,looking up from the flute at the sight of him,but Lindsay was the one who spoke, “What's wrong Michael?”

 

Michael said nothing as he took to his knees and wrapped his arms around the two of them.

 

“Michael?”Gavin asked,glancing at Lindsay.

 

“I love you guys,I love you both so much”he whispered and held them closer.The two exchanged looks again but then smiled,hugging back tightly.

 

“We love you too,Michael”Lindsay replied.

 

“Now and forever”Gavin grinned.

 

His eyes flickered acid green.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Imput if you can?I'm not really good at long one shots and could use feedback.
> 
> Anyway,until next time!


End file.
